Kagome and Sango
by killerman83ca
Summary: Kagome wants Inuyasha to treat her with respect but someone else wants her.  Sango has feeling for Kagome but Kagome doesn't know that.
1. Prologue

Killer Man: Please be nice to me this is my first Yuri story if I make a mistake please let me know alright. I don't own Inuyasha but this story is about Sango and Kagome.

Prologue

Inuyasha looks at Kagome and said, "You are not trying to find them are you?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and said, "You are pushing me to much. It is hard when we have to deal with Naraku and his demon's. How about you give me some credit will you?" Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo watch Kagome and Inuyasha fight for the tenth time today. Shippo shook his young head and said, "He doesn't treat Kagome with respect. He is using her as a tool." Inuyasha heard that and came running over to Shippo and tried to catch him. Kagome had her fill of him so she said, "SIT BOY." Inuyasha fell down to the ground hard. Inuyasha has beads around his neck when Kagome say's 'SIT' or 'SIT BOY' Inuyasha would fell down to the ground hard. Shippo jumped on to Kagome shoulder and said, "I didn't mean to call you a tool Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "It is alright. I am happy we are going back to Kaede's village. I could use some time to my self." Sango was going to say something when she felt a hand rub her butt so she turned around and slapped the Monk across his face and said, "Sango. I am sorry. This hand of mind as a mind of it's own." Sango walked up to Kagome and Shippo and said, "Let us leave them alone for a bit." Inuyasha got up and said, "Kagome. We need to talk. About you finding the Jewel Shards." Kagome stopped and said, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha heard the angry in her voice and he run to hide behind Miroku. Kagome turns around and Inuyasha hide behind the Monk some more Shippo moved over to Sango's shoulder and said, "He has made her mad now." Kirara mewed and Kagome took a deep breath in and said, "Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit." Once she was done Inuyasha was about 10 feet in the ground. Kagome turned aback round and walked to Kaede's village. Miroku shook his head and said, "You know when she gets upset you should leave her around. Inuyasha came out of the impact hole and said, "I will never understand her."

Kagome was sitting in the hut with Kaede she was the elder of the village. Kirara was sleeping when Inuyasha and Miroku came in. Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu when she looked up and saw the Miroku and Inuyasha were there. Kagome didn't lift her head when Inuyasha walked in. Kaede looked at him and said, "Trouble again." Miroku nodded his head and said, "Yes. Inuyasha pushed Kagome over the edge."

Author Note: I will leave it like this for now I will add more in Chapter One

Please R&R I would like to know what you think of it so far


	2. The Secerts

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is "..." It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 1The Secret

Miroku nodded his head and said, "Yes. Inuyasha pushed Kagome over the edge." Kirara was sleeping next to Sango. Keade said, "Ok. Inuyasha you must respect Kagome because she is the only one who can find the shards. You have to be nicer to her." Inuyasha laid down and huffed. Kagome said, "Inuyasha." He lifted his head and said, "Yes." Kagome looked at him and said, "SIT." Inuyasha fell onto the floor and said, "What was that for?" Kagome walked up to him and said, "You are a pig head idiot." She walked out. Shippo shook his head and said, "I don't know about you but I think Inuyasha should respect Kagome better." Inuyasha got up and started to chase Shippo around the hut. Sango sighed and said, "I am going to find her." Miroku was about to follow when Keade said, "Miroku. Let Sango go alone because Kagome will talk to her better then a man." Inuyasha had caught Shippo by the tail and hit him over the head. Kirara woke up and followed Sango out of the hut to find Kagome. Kagome looked around and sat down and thought '_I don't know why I stay around him all he does is asks me if there are any shards around and he doesn't care what I feel. I might go home for a few days to clear my head.'_ When she heard a branch snapped. She picked up her bow and removed a arrow and pointed the arrow where the sound came from. When someone came into the light and Kagome lowered her bow and arrow. She smiled and said, "Sango. What are you doing this far out?" Sango smiled and said, "I came looking for you to talk. I might not know what is bugging you but I will listen to it." Kirara mewed and Kagome smiled and said, "I would like to have some company." Sango came out with Kirara next to her. They walked away from the village so Inuyasha wouldn't hear them talking. Kagome sat down on a rock and said, "Sango. I might head home for a few days to clear my head." Sango looked at Kagome and in a thought said, '_I don't know why but she is cute. I would like to know if she has kissed anyone before.' _Sango shook her head to clear away the nasty thought she had. Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You alright?" Sango sat down and said, "I was thinking about something real quick. How about you stay for a few more days because I can help you. If you want me to help you?" Kagome moved closer to Sango and said, "Please. When I am around you I can open up. I am going to stay because you have talked me into it." Sango smiled and said, "Let us head back and rest because we need our strength to find more shards. I didn't mean to say it like that?" Kagome giggled and said, "It is alright. Let us head back." So they walked back when they run into Inuyasha coming and looking for Kagome. He said, "Kagome. You know you shouldn't be out by yourself like that." Sango looked at Inuyasha and said, "She need some space alright. Maybe she wanted to think about something's alright?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "I was talking to Kagome not you Sango!" Kagome said, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Yes Kagome." Kagome didn't lift her head and said, "I am not weak alright. I can defend myself alright." She pushed pasted Inuyasha and walked to the village with Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara right behind her. It was about supper time when they ate. Kagome stayed away from Inuyasha. Sango moved closer to Kagome and said, "After we are done eating let us take a soak in the hot spring." Kagome nodded her head. 30 minutes Kagome and Sango walk out and head for the hot springs.

Kagome got undressed and slipped into the water when Sango joined her a moment later.

Sango saw her friend busy thinking about something so she said, "Kagome. I was only helping you alright I didn't mean to jump in like that?" Kagome nodded her head as she understood. Kagome had a thought '_I don't know why he treats me like a child. I can take care of myself. I don't know why I help him all he wants is the jewel to become a full demon.'_ Sango moved over to Kagome and touched Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome shook her head and said, "What is wrong Sango?" Sango looked at Kagome and said, "I can ask you the same thing. I am worried about you. When we got here you have being thinking. Let me know if you want to talk. I will listen alright?" She nodded her head and said, "Thanks Sango." Kagome put her arms around Sango when Sango thought '_What is this feeling I am feeling inside of me. Do I feel love towards Kagome. She is my best friend and someone I would like to help me.' _Kagome snugged close to Sango and said, "Sango. I am sorry about the pain. You have your own problems and I am not helping with them." Sango laughed and said, "Don't worry about it Kagome. I am helping you because you have helped me try to get my brother back from Naraku. I am happy to have meet you when I did." Kagome didn't answer. Sango took a peek and saw that Kagome was fast sleep. Sango smiled and let her friend sleep for a bit. 20 minutes later Sango woke up Kagome. Kagome was sleeping when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She reached for her bow and arrows when she saw it was Sango. Kagome said, "Where am I?" Sango filled Kagome in on what happen when they came to the Hot Spring up to now. Kagome rubbed the back of her head and said, "Sorry about sleeping on your shoulder Sango?" Sango waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it. You are tired. We should head back to the village because I don't want to sleep under the stars. I don't mind but I would like to have something soft under my back." Kagome smiled and said, "You are right Sango. Let us get dried off and head back to the village." They got out and Sango looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and in a whisper said, "Kagome. You look like angle in the setting sun." She shook her head and finished getting dressed. Kagome was done getting dressed when she started to fall asleep again. She was about to fall when Sango came over and caught her. Sango saw Kagome swaying from side to side and was about to fall when Sango run over and caught her. Sango said, "You alright Kagome." Kagome nodded her head and said, "I must be more tired then I thought." Sango smiled and said, "Let us ride on Kirara back to the village alright. We don't want you hurting yourself walking back." Kagome nodded and Kirara had transformed into a big cat with flames on her tail and on top of her paws. Kirara lowered herself down to the ground to let Kagome and Sango on. Once Sango was on Kirara. Kirara started to fly back to the village. Kagome put her arms around Sango so she wouldn't fall. Then she was fast asleep against Sango's back. Sango felt Kagome lean against her back. Sango looked over her shoulder and saw that Kagome was fast asleep against her back. She smiled and said, "Kirara land softy because she is a sleep." Kirara growled as she understood. They flew for about 5 minutes when the village came into view. Kirara landed softly on the ground when Kagome woke up. She looked around and said, "Where are we." Sango slipped off of Kirara and said, "We are back at the village. Let me help you down." Kagome nodded her head and said, "Ok." Sango helped Kagome off of Kirara and they walked into the hut when Miroku open his eyes and said, "Inuyasha is out looking for you two." Sango shook her head and said, "Ok. I am going to take Kagome to the bedroom and then we are going to sleep alright?" Miroku nodded his head and said, "I understand."Sango helped Kagome to the bedroom. Kagome started to get undressed and Sango started to get undressed also. Once they were in their PJ's Kagome was fast asleep. Sango laid down and tried to get some sleep. But she couldn't because she was in the same room with her best friend sleeping next to her. Sango shook her head and thought _'I don't know why but I want to go over there and put my arms around her and hold her close. But I can't do that to Kagome because she is still in pain. I don't want her to be pain for me loving her.'_ When Kagome rolled over and Sango went to sleep. Inuyasha came back a few moments later and said, "I didn't find them." Shippo woke up and said, "What is going on?" Miroku said, "Nothing you should worry about Shippo go back to sleep." Shippo went back to sleep once Miroku was sure Shippo was asleep and said, "Inuyasha don't worry they are here sleeping." Inuyasha sat down and closed his eyes. The night went back without anything happening. Kagome woke up and saw that Sango wasn't there. Then a moment later Sango came in carrying some food.

Sango woke up and went out to get some breakfast for her and Kagome. When she walked back in and Kagome was awake. Sango smiled and said, "You alright Kagome. You were tried you feeling better now?" Kagome nodded her head and said, "Much better." Sango took the food over to Kagome and they ate their food in peace. 5 minutes later Inuyasha came in and saw that Kagome was still in her PJ's. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "SIT BOY." Inuyasha fell down to the floor and said, "What did I do?" Kagome said, "SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY." Inuyasha couldn't move for a few moment because of the sits. Kagome shook her head and Sango went over to Inuyasha and said, "You better leave and let us get changed." Inuyasha left them along so they could get changed. Sango put on her warrior suit then her robe over her warrior suit. Kagome put on her mini skirt and the t-shirt she wore yesterday. Once they were dressed they walked out and Sango said, "Ok. Lets us head on out." Everyone picked up their packs and walked out of the village. Kagome didn't say anything on the journey to anyone. Sango walked over to Kagome and said, "You alright?" Kagome shook her head and said, "I am fine I was thinking about something." When she felt a scared Jewel shard and it as close by. Kagome said, "There is a jewel shard and it is coming towards us." Everyone got ready when the a dust cloud was coming towards them. Once the dust cloud got close it stopped and a Wolf Demon said, "Hello there Everyone." Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder and said, "Hi there Kouga." Kouga went over to Kagome and said, "Hi there Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "Hi there Kouga. What brings you here." Kouga laughed and said, "I was pasting thought when I smelled your sent." Inuyasha attack Kouga and said, "Back off Kouga." Kouga moved out of the road and said, "Cool your jets mutt. I am here to visit alright." Inuyasha didn't care he attacked Kouga and Kouga said, "I wanted to see Kagome alright." Kagome said, "SIT BOY." Inuyasha fell down to the ground and said, "I am tried of you protecting me." Inuyasha got up and said, "Kagome. I want you to safe alright." Kagome pushed pasted Inuyasha and said, "I am going home now. Kouga can you please take me to the well." Kouga nodded his head and picked her up and took her to the well. Once there Kagome jumped in and went back to her own time. Sango shook her head and said, "I don't know about you two but I am going to head out for a bit. See you guys in about a week." Sango got on Kirara and they flew off. Inuyasha sat down and said, "I will never understand females." Shippo nodded his head and said, "How can you. You treat them like a tool." Inuyasha got up and started to chase Shippo around Miroku. Once Inuyasha had caught Shippo and hit him the head Inuyasha said, "I am going back to the village and wait for her to come back." Kagome climbed out of the well in her time and walked to her room. Once there she tossed her bag to the corner of her room and laid down on her bed for a moment. When her mother knocked on her door and then poked her head in and said, "Kagome. I thought you wouldn't be back for another week." Then she saw that Kagome was crying. She came in and said, "What is wrong?" Kagome looked at her mom and said, "Mom. I don't know what is wrong with me. I should be happy that Inuyasha is protecting me but I want him to understand that I can stand on my own two feet." Kagome's mom put her arms around her and said, "Kagome. Take as much time as you need to recover. You can stay here as long as you want." Kagome nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Kagome's mom left Kagome alone to think. Sango flew to the well and looked around. Kirara pushed Sango sightly and Sango said, "I know they are the only ones but I want to try. The look on Kagome's face she needs me next to her." Kirara growled softly and Sango said, "Yes. I do like her. She is the only female friend I have when it happen." Sango put her legs over the edge of the well and jumped in. She landed in the bottom of the well and said, "Kirara. You still there?" Kirara poked her head over the edge and went to find something for Sango to climb out with. 3 minutes later Kirara tossed some rope down to Sango and helped her out of the well. Kirara pulled Sango out of the well and Sango sat on the edge of the well and said, "Look's like I have to wait for her to come back to talk to her." So Sango hopped onto Kirara's back and flew back to the village. Sango was worried about Kagome because Kagome was upset about Inuyasha treating her like a child. Keade was getting herbs when Kirara landed next to her. Sango got off and said, "Need some help." Keade smiled and said, "Kagome. She went home again." Sango nodded her head and said, "She was upset. I wanted to tell her that I understand what she is going though because we are walking the same path of each other." Keade smiled and said, "You like her don't you." Sango nodded her head and said, "Yes. But I don't know how to tell her. I don't know if she will return my love back." Keade smiled and said, "When she comes back tell her." Sango nodded her head and helped Keade with the herbs. Miroku and Inuyasha came back to the village about night fall when they saw Sango there. Inuyasha said, "I thought you were leaving for about a week?" Sango looked at him and said, "I don't know why but I wanted to wait for Kagome here at the village because it would be nice for her to see someone she understands her." Miroku said, "I understand her also." Keade shook her head and said, "Miroku. Sango understands the female feelings better." Sango went outside to get some fresh air. Once outside Shippo hopped on to her shoulder and said, "You are worried about Kagome. I am worried about her also. She is fun to be around and someone who can make you happy." Sango nodded her head and said, "You are right. If it is alright I want to be alone. You don't mind Shippo?" Shippo smiled and said, "I don't mind." Shippo went back inside and Sango went to the side of the hut and touched her breasts. She didn't know why. But when she rubbed her breasts she was in heaven. She thought about Kagome's mouth going over her breasts. When she heard the flap and someone was coming out. She fixed her clothes and walked around the corner. Then she saw Miroku looking for her. Sango said, "What is wrong Miroku?" Miroku looked at her and said, "I was worried about you. You were on another planet. Want to talk about it?" Sango shook her head and said, "I am alright." Miroku moved closer to her and said, "If you want to talk I will listen." Then his hand went to her butt and started to rub it. Sango raised her hand and slapped Miroku across the face again. Miroku walked in and said, "Sango didn't want to talk." Shippo dropped his head and said, "I could of told you that." Sango came in and said, "I am going to lay down for a bit." She went to the other room and laid down.

Once she was in the other room she reached down and started to rub her pussy. When she stopped and looked up at the roof. Meanwhile Kagome had came down for supper and then her grandfather said, "Kagome. You are back I was going to you have a stomach ache." Kagome looked at him and said, "I don't want to be mean but I don't want to be bugged." She went to the bathroom and took a soak. She slipped into the bath water and lean against the side of the bath. She slipped more into the water and thought _'I want to know what they were doing back in the feudal Era. Isaw Sango looking at me and I would feel her eyes on me when I was bathing. I think she is in love with me. Do I love her back or don't I?" _Kagome thought about that until she was done with her bath. Then she went to her room and went to sleep. The night went by and morning came. Kagome woke up and said, "I am going to head back because I need to ask her something." Kagome went over to her pack and started to pack everything she would need. She packed a camera so she can take some pictures of her friends. Once everything was packed she walked to the kitchen and said, "I am going back. I have cleared my mind now." Kagome's mom smiled and said, "Here is some food for your friends." Kagome smiled and said, "Ok. Thanks mom." She walked to the well and jumped in. A moment later she was in the feudal era. She had left a bike there for her to use when she was here. She rode it to the village and took her time to have a look around at the scenery. Once she was in the village she rode to Keade's hut. She put the bike against the side of the hut and walked in. Inuyasha was resting when he smelled a scent and it was Kagome's. He open his eyes and waited for Kagome to come in. He didn't wait long for her to show up. Kagome walked in and said, "Hi there everyone." Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms and said, "I missed you Kagome." She smiled and said, "I am back for now. I will not be leaving for a while." Sango walked in and said, "Kagome. When did you get back?" Kagome sat down and said, "I just came back. My mom did some food up for us." She reached into her bag and removed the food. She pasted it around to everyone and they all said, "Thank you." Keade nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Sango ate but looked at Kagome once in a while. Kagome felt someone's eyes on her so she looked around and saw it was Sango.

Sorry I am going to leave you hanging because I am a tease.

A/N: I am going to wait for about two reviews before adding another chapter to this story. Next chapter Sango tell Kagome she loves her


	3. Kagome Captured

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is "..." It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 2

Kagome felt someone's eyes on her so she looked around and saw it was Sango. Kagome looked over to Sango put Sango moved her head away when she saw Kagome looking at her. After they were done eating they all talked about what they are going to do in the morning. Sango was listening to the talking but she would take a peek at Kagome. It was late so they all turned in for the night. Kagome and Sango walked to the room that they share when they were at the village. Kagome looked at Sango out of the corner of her eye and saw that Sango was cleaning her Hiraikotsu when Kagome said, "Sango. You feeling alright?" Sango looked up for a moment and said, "I was thinking about something real quick. Why do you ask?" Kagome shook her head and said, "I saw you looking at me when we ate. Are you upset about something. Miroku was hitting on other girls when I was gone?" Sango shook her head and said, "No. I was worried about you. You were upset about something so I was worried about you." Kagome walked over to Sango and said, "That is nice of you to say. Inuyasha can be a real pain in the back side like Miroku." Sango smiled and said, "That is true. Miroku can be a pain in the butt but when I see him flirting with some other girls. I look at him and he knows he is in trouble. Let us get some sleep because we are heading out early in the morning." Kagome nodded her head and got changed into her PJ's. Sango took a peek and saw Kagome remove her top and saw the bra Kagome was wearing and then Kagome removed her Mini-skirt and Sango saw that Kagome was wearing the same kind of panties that matched her bra. Sango shook her head and thought, _'I should tell her about my love. But I don't want to push her away if she doesn't love me back. I will worry about it later. I like it she is back I felt empty without her here. Time for bed.' _Sango walked over to her futon and went to sleep. Kirara slept next to Sango. Sango tossed and turned thought out the night. She sat up and fixed her blanket when she saw that Kagome had tossed her covers off her also. When a cold breeze came in and Kagome shook as the wind touched her skin. Sango moved over and covered up Kagome again. Sango smiled and said, "She is beautiful when she is sleeping." Sango shook her head and went back to her bed. After Sango hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Morning came when Kagome and Sango woke up. Kagome stretched her arms over her head when Sango open her eyes and saw that Kagome was awake. Shippo poked his head in and said, "I am sorry for poking my head in. Inuyasha and Miroku want to get going." Sango shook her head and said, "Ok. Thanks Shippo. We will be out shortly." Shippo moved back out and went to tell Inuyasha and Miroku the girls will be right out. Sango put on her robe she always wear when she wasn't wearing her battle suit. Kagome removed her PJ top and Sango took a breath inwards which Kagome heard and said, "You alright Sango?" Sango shook her head and said, "I am fine. A cold breeze came in." Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks for covering me back up. I took a chill last night." Sango smiled and said, "No problem." They got dressed and then went out to head out to find more shards. Inuyasha said, "About time." Kagome looked at him and said, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha got ready for him to meet the ground. Kagome shook her head and said, "Inuyasha. We are not like you guys we have to make sure our clothes are on good." Miroku laughed and said, "Kagome. You can take as much time as you need to get changed." Sango took her Hiraikotsu and hit the Monk in the back of his head and said, "Knock it off." Miroku nodded his head and they walked to find more jewel shards. It was about Lunch time when they stopped to have something to eat. Inuyasha was in the tree on guard duty when Kagome said, "Come on down from there." Inuyasha huffed and said, "I will be fine." Kagome smiled and said, "Sit Boy." Inuyasha come out of the tree hard and the whole ground shook when he hit. Kagome walked up to him and said, "When I tell you to come over and eat you come alright." Inuyasha looked at her and said, "I am not a dog." Kagome touched his ear and said, "Then what do you call these." Inuyasha said, "Ears." Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and said, "They look like dog ears to me." Inuyasha tried to grab Shippo but Kagome said, "Sit boy." And for the second time today he hit the ground. Sango watched as Inuyasha and Kagome talked. When she felt a hand rubbing her butt. Then her temple started to throbbing and she slapped the Monk across his face. Inuyasha and Kagome heard the smack and saw that Miroku had gotting close to Sango and rubbed her butt. So they walked back over and Shippo said, "Miroku. I am going to watch you." Sango and Kagome laughed. Miroku shook his head and said, "I was trying to make Sango comfortable." Shippo shook his head and said, "You will never learn." They rested for about 30 more minutes before heading back out. When Kagome said, "There is two shards coming towards us." Everyone got ready when Inuyasha said, "It is the stupid wolf demon." A dust cloud could be seen coming towards them.

Once it was close it vanished and Kouga stood there and said, "Kagome." Kouga took Kagome's hand and held it. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and said, "Let go of her hand you stupid wolf demon." Kouga looked at Inuyasha and said, "At least I am not a flea bag mutt." Inuyasha tried to attack Kouga when Kagome said, "Sit." Inuyasha fell down a couple of feet away. Sango walked up to Kouga and said, "Hi there Kouga. What is up." Kouga smiled and said, "I was passing though when I smelled Kagome's sent. I came over to see her again. How are you feeling Kagome?" Kagome smiled and said, "I am fine. Thanks for asking. I needed some time alone to think some things though. You didn't come here to see how I was doing right Kouga?" Kouga smiled and said, "I had a lead on Naraku when I caught your sent." Inuyasha had lifted himself out of the hole and said, "You are lying." Kagome shook her head and said, "He isn't lying I can tell it by his eyes. He is telling the truth." Everyone looked at him and Inuyasha said, "Where is he?" Kouga smiled and said, "What I found out he is about three days from here." Inuyasha said, "Let us get going then." Kagome said, "I will ride on Kirara for some reason it feels right?" Inuyasha walked up to her and said, "You alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and grabbed on Kirara's back and Sango joined her on Kirara's back and they were off. They only stop to rest for a few minutes when Kagome said, "There is a Jewel shard and it is close." Kouga said, "Where Kagome?' Kagome said, "I lost it." Inuyasha said, "You lost it." Kagome hopped off of Kirara's back and walked up to Inuyasha and said, "It isn't my fault. I am trying." When she walked back to Sango. Sango put her arm around Kagome and said, "Don't worry Kagome. We know you are trying to find the shards. It wasn't your fault you lost it." Sango shook her head and said, "I didn't mean it like that." Kagome shook her head and said, "I understand." After they rested for a bit they went back on Naraku's trail. Kagome tried to find the shards again. Inuyasha dropped back and said, "Any thing?" Kagome shook her head and said, "Nothing." Miroku said, "I sense a demoniac aura and it is close." Kagome said, "It is close very close." They stopped. When they heard laughter they all got ready when they saw it was Naraku. Inuyasha removed his Tetsusaiga and said, "Where are you Naraku?" The laughter was all around them and said, "Inuyasha. It has being too long." Then some of the clouds drifted together and it formed Naraku's face. Inuyasha attacked the clouds when his Tetsusaiga went right thought the clouds. Inuyasha landed on the ground and said, "Come and face me Naraku?" Naraku looked at all of them and said, "I only here to collect what is mine." Miroku's eyes widen and said, "Kagome. He is after the shards you have." Naraku started to laugh and said, "Don't worry Monk. The Jewel shards she has aren't the ones I wanted. The ones I want is in Kouga's legs." Kouga started to laugh and said, "You have to catch me first Naraku." Then he was gone. Inuyasha said, "That Wolf Demon will get himself killed one of these days." Naraku laughed and said, "Fool." Kagome felt something around her and said, "Inuyasha help me." Inuyasha turned around and saw that Kagome was begin covered in smoke. Sango use her Hiraikotsu and attacked the smoke but her weapon went right thought it. Inuyasha came running and tried to save her but it was too late Kagome was gone. Naraku laughed and said, "I have what I wanted. I know that the Wolf Demon will come and save her." Then he was gone. Sango started to cry because she couldn't save Kagome. Miroku went over to Sango and said, "Don't worry. We will get her back." Shippo said, "You can count on that Sango." Inuyasha said, "That Naraku. He is going to use Kagome to get Kouga's jewel shards. I couldn't save her." They sat down and made a plan on finding Kagome. Sango got and went to get changed into you battle suit.

When she was a save distance away she started to cry. She sat down and said, "I am sorry Kagome I should save you. I understand now about my feelings towards you. I love you Kagome. There I said it I love Kagome." When she heard some bushes move. She got ready and saw it was Shippo. He looked at her and said, "I am sorry I was worried about you so I came looking for you. I heard what you said. I promise I will not tell Inuyasha or Miroku about you loving Kagome." Sango reached down and pulled Shippo to her and said, "Please stay with me Shippo?" Shippo said, "I will. But first you should finish getting changed. We don't want Inuyasha or Miroku to show up don't we." Sango nodded her head and finished getting changed. Once she was changed she walked back with Shippo on her shoulder and said, "Ok. I am ready let us go and get Kagome back from Naraku?" Miroku nodded his head and said, "Ok. Let us go then." They were off.

I know this is a short one but it is hard to come up with a good plot. I need some ideas for my story. Please give me some ideas and don't worry there is going to be some female acting in the next chapter I think


	4. Kagome Possessed

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is "..." It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up and said, "Where am I?" Naraku started to laugh and said, "So you are awake now. That is good because I want you awake when Inuyasha and the others come and get you. But don't worry you will not be hurt." Kagome reached for her arrows when she didn't feel them on her back. She sat up and looked around and saw that she was in a dungeon of some kind. When someone walked in and said, "Don't worry about it you are save here unless you want to behave yourself then you wouldn't be hurt." Kagome said, "Naraku. Where am I?" Naraku shook his head and said, "You are here because you are my bait to bring Inuyasha and Kouga here. So you are going to help me." Kagome shook her head and said, "I will never help you." Kagura and Kanna came in and Kanna said, "Leave her to us Naraku. Don't worry we will make sure she will help us." Kaugra walked up to Kagome and said, "Please don't move because if you move you will be in pain." Kagome moved away from Kagura and said, "Don't come any closer." Kanna moved her mirror up and then Kagome couldn't move her body. Kagome said, "What happen to me I can't feel my body." Kagura walked up to Kagome and said, "It is only a temporary until I put this on your forehead." She held something in front of her. Kagome said, "What is that?" Kagura smiled and said, "Don't worry. It will help you work with us." Kagome tried the move her body but it couldn't not until Kaugra put the object on her forehead. Kanna put down her mirror and said, "It is done now." Kagura said, "Ok. What is your mission." The Jewel on Kagome's head and said, "Helping Naraku find the shards. What is your mission my masters?" Kanna smiled and said, "I am leaving her here with you. Make sure you have some fun with her alright." Kagura smiled and said, "Don't worry. I will make sure she has fun." Kanna moved away and was gone. Kagura smiled and said, "What are you doing right now." The possessed Kagome said, "Waiting for orders to go looking for the Jewel shards." Kaugra smiled and said, "You are going to be my training partner understood?" The possessed Kagome said, "I am ready to train." Kagura smiled and said, "Let us get you a weapon." The possessed Kagome nodded her head and said, "I will follow you master Kagura." Meanwhile Naraku was going thought Kagome's mind and said, "Now let me see." Kanna was holding her mirror for Naraku to look thought Kagome's mind when he saw that Sango was in love with Kagome. He rubbed his chin and said, "So Sango loves Kagome. Which will work for me but how would I use that to work for me." Kanna said, "How about you make Kagome attack Sango and then she has to fight against her. Or kill Sango off." Naraku shook his head and said, "I don't know. I need sometime alone." Kanna lowered her mirror and left. Meanwhile Sango was worried about Kagome because she was the only one that she loved. The only one that knows about her loving Kagome was Shippo.

Shippo was riding on Miroku's shoulder. Shippo looked back to look at Sango. Sango was crying slightly. Shippo hopped on to Kirara and said, "Sango. We will get her back you have my word. I know you miss her I understand. When I lost my father Kagome took me under her wing and helped me open up again. She was my only friend until I meet up with you, Miroku, and Kirara." Sango touched Shippo on the head and said, "Thanks. Can you please stay near me. If I need someone to talk to. I don't know why but with you close to me I feel more safe. I know Kirara is with me but you have something I will never understand. Your love to Kagome and the rest of us." Shippo put his little arms around Sango and said, "I will be with you no matter what." Inuyasha dropped back and said, "What is talking you two so long." Sango looked at him and said, "Me and Shippo are talking about something alright." Inuyasha said, "We don't want you falling behind and getting lost alright." Sango nodded her head and said, "Ok. Let us go Kirara." Kirara growled as she understood. Shippo held on to Kirara's fur because she was moving faster. Kouga came running up next to Inuyasha and said, "Where is Kagome you mutt?" Inuyasha looked at him and said, "Naraku. He caught her. I am going to get her." Kouga shook his head and said, "You let him catch her." Inuyasha said, "It wasn't my fault. And I don't have time to deal with you Kouga." Inuyasha was gone. Shippo saw the angry in Inuyasha's eyes and said, "Sango. Inuyasha is upset with him for losing Kagome." Inuyasha turned his head and said, "Shippo." Shippo moved behind Sango and said, "He is very scary." Miroku said, "We have to get Kagome back. Because she might be in trouble."

Shippo shook his head and said, "Sango. She will be fine. You have my word on that Sango." Sango nodded her head and said, "Thanks Shippo." Meanwhile Kagura and Kagome were training. Kagura was pushed back by Kagome. Kagome didn't move a muscle until the last moment. Kagura said, "Ok. You are good. Now let see you evade this attack. Dance of blades." Kagome brought her weapon up and knocked the wind blades away without flinching a muscle. Kaugra was about to attack Kagome again when Kanna showed up and said, "Kagura. You need to take it easy." The possessed Kagome said, "There is a shard close." Kanna said, "She is right. It is not far from here." Naraku showed up and said, "Where Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and said, "About 4 miles out master." Naraku said, "You are ready Kagome. You are going to lead me where it is Kagome. Kaugra. Take Kagome and get the shard." Kaugra shook her head and said, "Let us go Kagome." Kagome shook her head and said, "No. I am going alone. If that is alright with you Naraku?" Naraku smiled and said, "Ok. Kaugra is going to take you to the shard alright?" Kagome nodded her head and said, "I will kill the demon myself." Kagura shook her head and said, "Ok let us go now." Kagura used one of her feathers and they were gone. Kanna said, "Naraku. You think it is a good idea to send them together?" He started to laugh and said, "Kagura hasn't being out for a long time and she need some fresh air. Besides she can have fun with Kagome." Kanna said, "We should take it easy because we don't want Kagome to brake the spell." Naraku shook his head and said, "Don't worry the jewel on her forehead will keep her inline." Kanna looked into her mirror and saw that Kaugra and Kagome were going after another shard of the jewel. Naraku watched them as they went to find the shard.

Meanwhile Kagome was tracking the shard and said, "Kaugra. Set us down." Kaugra landed and said, "Why here?" Kagome got her weapon ready and said, "It is here?" A demon appeared and said, "What do we have here?" Kagome walked up to the demon and said, "Give me the shard you have and you will not be killed." The Demon started to laugh and said, "A human here to kill me you have to be kidding me." Kagome shook her head and said, "This is your final warning give me the shard." The demon attacked Kagome. Kagome shook her head and said, "You are dead." Kagome waited for until the last moment and killed the demon. Kaugra was going to jump in but didn't. Kagome jumped at the last second and cut into the demon's head and pushed down. The demon roared and said, "You think you can stop me alone?" Kagome jumped off the demon's head and said, "You are getting weak now. I will let you live if you give me the shard." The demon shook his head and said, "I will not lose to you. A Human." Kagome attacked where the shard was located. After she hit the jewel shard and the Demon roared and the Jewel shard came flying out. Kagome caught the Jewel shard and said, "Ok. Kaugra. You can kill him now. I have what I wanted." Kagome started to walk back to where Naraku was hiding. Kaugra shook her head and said, "I don't know why I am here." The demon said, "The shard. Give me the shard back." Kaugra said, "Dance of blades." She cut the demon into pieces. Then shook her head again and said, "Time to get her back to Naraku." Kagome stopped and said, "Another one." Kaugra had tracked down Kagome and said, "Why have you stopped?" Kagome looked at Kaugra and said, "There is another one and it is coming this way."

Meanwhile Kouga said, "That is Kagome's sent." Then he was gone. Sango said, "Kagome. Please be alright. Kirara follow Kouga." Kaugra looked around and said, "Where?" Then she saw the dust cloud coming towards them. Kagome smiled and said, "Wolf Demon. Wants to play." Then the dust cloud stopped and Kouga said, "Kagome. What are you doing?" Kagome started to laugh and said, "Doing what I know is right?" Kouga walked up to Kagome and said, "Please. Everyone is worried about you?" She attacked Kouga and said, "You have some shards and I want them. But not at the moment. Kaugra. Let us leave." Kaugra said, "You are luck wolf. Because we are going to let you live for now." Sango showed up and saw Kagome flying away with Kaugra so she said, "KAGOME." Kagome turned her head and said, "Who are you?" Sango started to cry and thought _'Kagome. You are fine but what is with the look in your eyes' _Inuyasha and Miroku showed up a moment later and said, "What happen?" Sango got off of Kirara and said, "I want to be alone." Inuyasha walked up to Sango but she moved her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha and said, "Leave me." Shippo got onto Miroku's shoulder and said, "Let us leave her." Miroku nodded his head and said, "Ok. Let leave her alone." Inuyasha nodded her head and said, "Sango. When you are ready to talk please let me know?" Then they left Sango there. Kirara moved closer to Sango and said, "Mew." Sango touched her head and said, "I know. I saw the look also. She doesn't recognize me." Kirara pushed Sango slightly and said, "I know Kirara."

Meanwhile Kagome and Kaugra got back to where Naraku was hiding. Kagome tossed him the jewel shard and said, "I am going to get some rest." Kagome left. Kaugra shook her head and said, "We almost had two more shards but she let him go." Naraku looked at Kaugra and said, "Who?" Kaugra said, "The wolf Demon." Naraku smiled and said, "So he is close. This wasn't part of my plan but it will work out in the end." Kagome when to lay down when Kanna came in and said, "Kagome." Kagome looked at her and said, "I am not in the mood." Kanna lifted her mirror and said, "You know this person." Kagome looked at the person and said, "I don't remember." Naraku came in and said, "You let the wolf demon live." Kagome nodded her head and said, "I wasn't in the mood. I want to face him later alright." Kaugra shook her head and said, "Kagome. You are the one that can get close to him and why didn't you take them?" Kagome stood up and pointed her weapon Kaugra and said, "I don't have to answer to you. I would like to be alone so I can sleep." Naraku smiled and said, "You need your strength so let us leave her alone." Kanna, Naraku, and Kaugra all left Kagome to sleep. Inuyasha sat down and said, "What was wrong with Kagome." Kouga sat down and joined them and said, "She wasn't Kagome that we know. Something else is going on here." Shippo saw Sango come over with Kirara next to her. She was that Sango was still crying. Miroku said, "Sango. What did you seen when you looked at Kagome?" Sango looked at him and said, "Nothing. She didn't recognize me for some reason." Inuyasha when up to Sango and said, "Maybe she didn't want to blow her cover." Sango used her Hiraikotsu and knocked Inuyasha against a tree and said, "Don't touch me again." Shippo saw Sango attack Inuyasha and told him not to touch her again. Inuyasha got up and said, "Sango. What has gotting into you?" Sango stood up and said, "That is not your business Inuyasha." Miroku walked up to Sango and said, "Sango. Clam down will you?" Sango looked at him and said, "Clam down. You want me to clam down when Naraku has Kagome. I am going to take a soak. Shippo want to join me." He nodded his head and said, "Sango. Please clam down you are scaring me." Sango took a deep breath and said, "Ok. Thanks Shippo."

Sango and Shippo were in the hot spring and Sango said, "Shippo. Thanks for telling me to clam down. I didn't mean to yell." Shippo laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. You are worried about her. I might not know about loves means but the look in your eyes." Sango went over to Shippo and hugged him. Shippo put his little arms around Sango's neck and said, "I am here." Sango started to cry. Shippo patted Sango's neck to help her clam down. Sango stopped crying two minutes later. Shippo said, "You alright now Sango?" Sango let go of Shippo and said, "Better. Thanks?" They got in to the water and 5 minutes later. He nodded his head and said, "No problem Sango. I am done soaking or do you want me to stay here with you?" Sango smiled and said, "I will be alright." Shippo got out of the water and headed back to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Shippo sat down and said, "She is better." Miroku said, "I am going to check up on her." Shippo transformed and said, "I will be alright Honey." Miroku walked up to Shippo when he transformed back. Miroku sighed and said, "That was dirty trick you pulled on me Shippo." Shippo shook his head and said, "I wanted you to stay put because Sango isn't in the mood to have someone spying on her."

Meanwhile Kagome was sleeping when Kanna came in and said, "Kagome. Naraku wants you right now?" Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and said, "Ok. I will be right there." Kanna said, "I will take you to him." Kagome got off her bed and said, "Let us go?" Kanna lead to where Naraku was waiting for Kagome and Kanna to show up. Kaugra was leaning up against the cave wall and said, "I don't know why but I don't like her being around here." Naraku looked at Kaugra and said, "Don't worry. She is only going to help me find the rest of the shards and then you can have her all to yourself." Kaugra smiled and said, "Ok." Kagome and Kanna showed up and Kagome said, "What is wrong Naraku?" Naraku smiled and said, "I want you to find the rest of the shards but I want the wolf Demon alive for me to kill him." Kagome shook her head and said, "I don't know about you but I will understand." She looked at Kagura. Kagome left. Naraku smiled and said, "I like her more and more." Kagome walked out of the cave and went to find more shards. Kanna said, "Naraku. Is it a good idea to sent her out by herself?" Naraku smiled and said, "I have some one watching over her." Then his Poisonous Insects showed up Kanna's Mirror. Kagome looked over her shoulder and said, "So he is keeping a eye on me." The Poisonous insects followed Kagome to pick up the shards she has found and bring them back to Naraku.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mountain Sango got out of the water and walked back to the others. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga were sitting there waiting. Sango came over and sat down. Miroku went over to Sango but Kirara growled at Miroku. Miroku sat back down over at his place. Shippo moved over to Sango and said, "Here you go Sango. It isn't much but it would do for now." Sango nodded her head and took the food and ate it. Shippo sat down next to Sango. Sango puts her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. Inuyasha said, "Sango. Why are you pulling Shippo closer to you?" Sango looked at Inuyasha and said, "I want him to feel wanted what is wrong with that?" Inuyasha heard the angry in Sango's voice so he let it drop for now. After a few moments of rest they headed to a nearby village to get some rest. Shippo rode on Sango's shoulder and said, "I am here Sango. Let me know if you want me to stay close to you alright?" Sango nodded her head and they walked into the village. Some of the villagers moved away when they saw Kouga and Inuyasha. Sango said, "Don't worry." The village chief came up to them and said, "Sorry. For the warm welcome. We have being attacked by demons." Miroku walked up and said, "Don't worry we will help you defend your home and village. Is there a place were we can rest?" He nodded his head and said, "Please follow me." Inuyasha followed the village chief and said, "You coming Sango?" Sango shook her head and said, "I am going to have a look around. Shippo is going to be with me." Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "Alright. We will be at the inn when you come back." Sango smiled and left. Shippo rode on Sango's shoulder and said, "You are still in pain aren't you Sango?" Sango nodded her head and said, "Yes. I don't know why?" Shippo said, "I know you are worried about Kagome it is understandable. You want to tell her but it might hurt more then you think right?" Sango nodded her head and said, "Yes."

Meanwhile Kagome had recovered four more shards and went back to the cave. Kanna showed up and said, "Naraku is very happy with you. You are going to be given some time to rest and train with Kaugra when you are ready." Kagome dropped her head and said, "Kanna. Do you enjoy me being around?" Kanna lowered her mirror and said, "I do. Why do you ask Kagome?" Kagome looked at Kanna and said, "Kaugra." Kanna gave a quick laugh and said, "Don't worry about her she is upset about working with you that is all. Come let us go?" Kagome nodded her head and then a fog moved around them and they were gone. Kaugra was waiting for Naraku to sent her out on a mission without Kagome. Naraku showed up and said, "You want a mission Kaugra. How about Inuyasha that will give you some fun." A couple of minutes later Kagome and Kanna showed up and Kagome said, "I want the Demon Slayer to my self." Kaugra said, "I don't care I want to have some fun alright?" Kagome waved it off and said, "Ok." Kagome left. Kaugra looked at Kagome and said, "You are a pain in the back side." Kanna said, "Kaugra." Kaugra nodded her head and went to find Inuyasha. Naraku smiled and said, "Kanna. Please make Kagome more comfortable?" Kanna nodded her head and then she was gone. Naraku smiled and sent one of his demon's puppets to watch the fighting. Kanna found Kagome training. Kagome stopped and said, "Kagome. Let us talk?" Kagome looked at Kanna and said, "What is up." Kanna moved closer to Kagome and put her arm around her and said, "I am here to make you comfortable." Kagome looked at Kanna and said, "Thank but no thanks. I am going to get some sleep because the demon's I fought were harder then the last one." Kanna nodded and said, "Ok. Have a good sleep then Kagome."

Sango and Shippo were walking around the town when they came to a river. Kirara went over for a drink and Sango lean up against the tree and sighed. Shippo walked over to her and said, "Sango. Rest your body I will wake you up before it gets too dark out." Sango nodded her head and closed her eyes. Shippo watch as Sango closed her eyes. Once Shippo was sure Sango was asleep he transformed into a blanket and covered her up. Sango said, "Shippo. You are good demon. I needed this." He blushed and Sango went back to sleep. Kirara moved closer and went to sleep. Kaugra smiled and said, "About time he sends me out on a mission. Even if it is against Inuyasha." When she saw the Demon Slayer sleeping on the ground. Kaugra was going to attack the Demon Slayer but didn't. She went back trying to find Inuyasha. She saw the Monk walking around and said, "This will be fun. Where the monk is Inuyasha will be very close." She landed and said, "Monk." Miroku went for a walk because Inuyasha and Kouga were auguring about who's fault it was for Naraku kidnaping Kagome. He reached the edge of the town and sighed. When he heard someone said, "Monk." He lifted his head and said, "Kaugra. What do you want?" Kaugra smiled and said, "I am here to face Inuyasha. But you would do for now." Inuyasha and Kouga were auguring when Inuyasha said, "It is Kaugra's sent." Inuyasha and Kouga run outside to see where Kaugra was coming from. When they were blasted by some wind and Kouga said, "There." Then he was gone. Inuyasha went after him with his Tetsusaiga ready. When Inuyasha got to the edge of the village he said, "Kaugra. Where is Kagome?" Kaugra laughed and said, "She is with Naraku. She is keeping him company."

Inuyasha removed his Tetsusaiga and said, "Wind scar." Kaugra smiled and said, "Dance of Blades." Which stopped the Wind scar. Kaugra closed her arm and said, "Inuyasha. You gotting weaker from the last time we fought?" Inuyasha attacked Kaugra with his Tetsusaiga but Kaugra knocked it out of his hand said, "I thought you would give me a better fight." Inuyasha smiled and said, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." Kaugra moved out of the road and said, "Dance of the Dragon." Inuyasha got hit by the attack and thrown back. Miroku was about to use his wind tunnel when Naraku's poisonous insect showed up. Kaugra in a thought said, _"Why is Naraku watching me?"_ Inuyasha got back up and said, "Kagura. You are going down." Kagura shook her head and said, "Next time Inuyasha. I have to go back but don't worry we will meet again." Then she was gone. Inuyasha picked up his Tetsusaiga and said, "I am going to kill her one of these days." Shippo and Sango showed up a few minutes later." Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "Where were you?" Sango looked at him and said, "I took a nap alright?" Inuyasha shook his head and said, "We could used your help with Kaugra." Sango looked at him and said, "Sorry." Miroku walked up to Sango and said, "It is alright Sango." Shippo hopped on to Sango's shoulder and said, "Inuyasha. Sango was tried alright?" Inuyasha walked back to the inn and sat down once he was there. Sango, Shippo, Kouga, Kirara, and Miroku walked back to the inn for some rest.

Meanwhile Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. Kanna came in and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and Kagome clammed right down. Kanna stayed next to Kagome because they were the same. They like begin near someone. Naraku came in and said, "What happen?" Kanna said, "Kagome." He rubbed his eyes and said, "Ok. Stay with her until she wakes up?" Kanna nodded her head and said, "I understand Naraku." Kaugra showed up five minutes later. Naraku went to talk to Kagura about what happen with Inuyasha. Kanna sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Kagome to wake up. Kaugra waited for Naraku to show up and tell him that she failed him. Naraku smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Kagura. At least you had some fun right?" She nodded her head and said, "Why did you send the Saimyosho to watch me?" Naraku smiled and said, "I wanted to watch the show." Kaugra shook her head and said, "At least it stopped the Monk from using his Wind tunnel on me." Naraku said, "Ok. It is almost time to put my plan into play. We need Kagome at full strength for this to work." Kagome walked out with Kanna right behind her and said, "Naraku. I am ready. I am going to find more shards. Because there are about 6 of them about a day and half away." Naraku smiled and said, "Ok. Kaugra." Kagome shook her head and said, "Kanna." Kaugra looked at Kagome and said, "Why her?" Kagome said, "Kanna and me understand each other right Kanna?" Kanna nodded her head and said, "True. We are the same." Naraku smiled and said, "Ok. You two go then. Once you are back with the shards we will attack Inuyasha and friends." Kagome nodded her head and left with Kanna. Naraku sent a couple of Saimyosho with them to bring him the shards. Kaugra closed her fist and said, "Why that little." Naraku looked at Kaugra and said, "Don't worry about it. When she gets back we are going to have some fun with Inuyasha. You get the demon Slayer. Which means you can have fun with her." Kaugra smiled and said, "Perfect."

Sango, Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara all sat and waited. Sango felt her heart slowly begin turned black with sorrow. Shippo moved over to Sango and touched Sango's leg which brought Sango out of her sorrow. She smiled and Miroku said, "We should be ready for anything." Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said, "I should of being ready for Kagura. I was caught off guard." Kouga said, "Inuyasha. I will help you fight against her. I should of attacked her when she didn't expect it?" Shippo shook his head and said, "Then you would of lost your shards." The village Chief poked his head in and said, "Here is some food for you to have. If you need anything else please let me know?" Sango nodded her head and said, "We will Thank you." The village chief closed the door and left them alone. Shippo brought the food over and they all ate. Once they were full they turned in for the night. Sango went to her room with Shippo. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and said, "You are going to sleep with the men tonight." Sango walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Shippo will sleep with me. You might hurt him in the night. Besides Shippo needs a female close to him at night alright." Inuyasha was about to say something when Miroku said, "Ok. Shippo will sleep with you but only if he behaves himself sleeping with you?" Shippo hit Inuyasha on the face and Inuyasha let him go. Shippo run over to Sango and said, "I will behave myself. But someone else needs to understand the same." Sango and Shippo walked to the room where Sango was going to sleep. Kirara curled up into a ball and was fast asleep. Shippo went over and snugged close to Kirara. Sango laid down on her cot and looked at the roof. She put her arms under her head and said, "Kagome. Why didn't you recognize me. Did Naraku do something to you?" Sango rolled over and started to cry.

Kagome and Kanna stopped to rest. Kanna looked at Kagome and said, "You can rest if you want?" Kagome looked at her and said, "I might do that?" She lean up against a tree and closed her eyes. Kanna moved next to Kagome and said, "Sleep my friend. Sleep." It was about Midnight when Kagome woke up and said, "Kanna. The jewel shards are close now?" Kanna looked at Kagome and said, "You are sure Kagome?" Kagome stood up and removed her weapon. Kanna got ready also. When a demon came out of the trees and said, "I was looking for some meat but you two will do." Kagome said, "Give me the shards." The Demon looked at Kagome and said, "So you are a Miko (Priestess). That is the only reason you know about my shard." Kagome started to laugh and said, "Not one but six." The Demon moved back and said, "You can't have them?" Kagome sighed and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The Easy way is you give me the shards you have and I let you live. Or the hard way is I kill you and take the shards. No matter what you chose I get the shards." The Demon laughed and said, "How about I kill both of you and keep the shards. How about that?" Kagome shook her head and said, "Kanna. You want me to kill him or you?" Kanna walked forward and said, "I will deal with him. You rest." Kagome lean back against the tree and said, "He is all your Kanna." Kanna moved her mirror up and said, "You wish to give them over now." The demon attacked Kanna and then was stopped in it's tracks. Kanna said, "Your soul is mine now Demon." The Demon started to glow and then the glowing moved into Kanna's mirror. Once Kanna lowered her mirror she said, "Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "Ok." She removed her weapon and cut the demon into pieces and said, "There we go?" The Shards were glowing so Kagome picked them up and said, "Six more for Naraku. Let us head back now?" Kanna said, "The soul. What to do with it?" Kagome looked Kanna and said, "Doesn't matter with me." Kanna smiled and said, "I am going to keep it for now."

A/N :Sorry for this chapter being long. I was making sure you are hooked on what is going to happen. I would like to thank Cloud Arcanine for helping me with this chapter and next. If you have any idea's for what will happen next please E-mail them. I will add them if I can.

See you in the Next Chapter. Here is a teaser for you. Kagome and Sango meet for one more time before something happen's. If you know what is going to happen please tell everyone.


	5. Sango Love

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in a later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is " . . . " It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 4

Here is what happens in the last chapter: Once Kanna lowered her mirror she said, "Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "Ok." She removed her weapon and cut the demon into pieces and said, "There we go?" The Shards were glowing so Kagome picked them up and said, "Six more for Naraku. Let us head back now?" Kanna said, "The soul. What to do with it?" Kagome looked Kanna and said, "Doesn't matter with me." Kanna smiled and said, "I am going to keep it for now."

And now to the story

Kagome and Kanna walked back to the cave. When Naraku came up to them and said, "How did it go?" Kagome held the Six shards in her hand said, "It was too easy. I let Kanna fight him. She has his soul now. I am going to take a bath." Kagome gave Naraku the shards and Naraku said, "Very good. And now I need to get the others." Kagome found a river in the cave for her to rest in. She removed her clothes and slipped in.

Kagome smiled as the water felt nice against her skin. Kanna came out of the darkness and said, "Kagome." Kagome moved her head back and said, "Kanna. I need some rest before going after another shard." Kanna smiled and said, "I would like to join you." Kagome nodded her head and said, "I don't mind." Kanna slipped into the water with Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes again and said, "Kanna. What is wrong?" Kanna shifted slightly and said, "Kagome. You are acting weird. I want to know what is bugging you because I can't have you worried about something?" Kagome open her eye and said, "The more I collect the shards. More of myself is slipping away." Kanna moved closer to Kagome and said, "Don't worry about it. It will past over time." Kagome nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Kagome closed her eyes and slipped more into the water and said, "Kanna. If I fall asleep awake me up in 30 minutes alright?" Kanna touched Kagome's shoulder and said, "I understand Kagome." Kagome slowly dosed off. Kanna shook her head and said, "What is going on with you Kagome. You like someone or something?" Kanna shook her head and said, "I don't know."

Meanwhile Sango was crying until she couldn't cry anymore so she closed her eyes and then she was a sleep. Sango was sleeping when she felt a hand moving across her body. She purred and said, "Please stop for a moment." But the hand kept going." Sango woke up and saw that Miroku had slipped into her bedroom. Sango grabbed the Miroku's hand and pulled. Miroku woke up and said, "Hi there Sango" Sango smiled and tossed Miroku at the door. He went flying and said, "Sango. Sorry." Sango put some clothes on and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and started to chase Miroku around the village and said, "Come here and face it like a man." Miroku was running for the hill when Sango finally caught up with Miroku. She looked at Miroku and said, "Don't ever do that again but next time you will be flying understood?" Miroku understood and said, "Ok. I understand fully." Sango let go of Miroku and she walked back inside. Shippo rubbed his eyes and said, "What happen?" Sango picked up Shippo and said, "Miroku want a feel." Sango was waiting for Shippo to say something but he was fast asleep. She smiled and said, "Have a good sleep Shippo."

They stayed at the village for a few more days. When Naraku said, "I am here to invite Inuyasha to a fight in three days at the mountain. The Monk, The Wolf Demon and the Demon Slayer came come also." Inuyasha didn't wait for three days. He went start for the mountain. Sango got changed and went to the mountain to get ready. Miroku looked at Sango and said, "You sure you want to do this?" Sango looked at him and he said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Kagome woke up 30 minutes later when Kanna touched Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks." Kanna nodded her head and said, "You are welcome." They got up and tried off. For the next few days Kagome did some more training to get ready. She knew something was going to happen and she wanted to be ready. Naraku showed up and said, "Kagome." Kagome stopped training with the demon's Naraku had there. The Demon's moved off and Kagome said, "WHAT." Naraku smiled and said, "I want you to stay here in the cave during the fight alright?" Kagome sighed and said, "Ok. But only for the first couple of minutes then I am going to join in alright?" Naraku nodded his head and Kagome when back to training.

Three days later Inuyasha and the gang was at the mountain waiting for Naraku to show up. Naraku showed up and said, "Hello there." Inuyasha removed his Tetsusaiga and said, "You are going down Naraku." Naraku smiled and said, "You can try to kill me but you have to catch me." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga went after Naraku. That left Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. When blades of wind landed in front of them. Kirara growled and Shippo said, "What was that?" Kaugra said, "Hello there Sango and little demon." Sango said, "Kaugra." Shippo was scared but would have to help Sango fight against Kaugra. Kanna showed up and said, "Hello." Shippo was shaking like crazy now. Kagome was in the cave watching the fight she sighed and said, "Come on. I am getting bored watching this." She got up and walked to the cave. Kaugra attacked Sango. Sango blocked attacks but she was open when Kanna said, "Kaugra. We need to finish this?" Kaugra nodded her head and said, "I know." Kagome came out and said, "Kaugra. Let me fight her." Sango lowered her guard when Kaugra attacked Sango was hit. And then was thrown backwards and landed hard on the ground. Kagome felt something inside of her started to beat. Kagome fell down to her knees and held her head. Kanna looked at Kagome and said, "Kagura." Kaugra heard that and turned her head. Kagome was in her knees and stood up and attacked Kagura and Kanna. They both jumped out of the road and Kanna said, "We have to leave right now." Kagura said, "You have a point there Kanna."

Kagome was full of angry she wanted to get them back for what they did for Sango. Kagome growled and said, "Get back here you pieces of." She couldn't finished it. She walked over to Sango and went to her knees. Shippo was trying to stop the bleeding but he couldn't. When Kagome walked over Shippo was going to put his life on the line to protect Sango but Kagome went to her knees and said, "Shippo. It is me. I am." Kagome grabbed her head and said, "Shippo." Shippo went over to Kagome and put his little arms around her neck and said, "I am here." The Jewel started to lose it power over Kagome. Then the Jewel fell off of Kagome's head and then it was gone. Kagome put her arms around him and said, "Shippo. I am back."

Meanwhile Inuyasha wasn't aware that Sango was bleeding to death. All his angry was at Naraku. Miroku wanted him dead for the curse on his hand would be gone. Kouga wanted Naraku for killing his berthing. Miroku attack and said, "Naraku. You are going to lose against us." Naraku smiled and said, "I am not going to lose because I have already won." Then he was gone. Inuyasha spited into the dirt and said, "We let him get away." Inuyasha started to snuff the air and then said, "I smell blood." Miroku was gone so Inuyasha and Kouga went after him.

Kagome looked at Sango and said, "Sango. You alright?" Sango gave a weak smile and said, "Never better. But there is something I want to tell you." Sango took Kagome's hand and said, "Kagome. I understand my feeling now. I love you. Yes." Kagome's eye widen when Sango told her that she loved her. Kagome started to cry and said, "That is why you were peeking at me. I have something to tell you also." Sango smiled and said, "What is it Kagome." Kagome lean down close to Sango and said, "I love you also." Sango smiled and then closed her eyes. Shippo was scared when Kagome said, "Sango. Please don't leave me. Not when you told me you loved me. SANGO."

Meanwhile Miroku showed up after Kagome called out Sango's name. He walked up to Sango and said, "What happen?" Shippo rubbed his eyes and said, "Kaugra." Miroku closed his hand into a fist and said, "She is going to pay for this." Inuyasha and Kouga showed up a few minutes later. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was there with Shippo, Kirara, and Sango. Sango was laying on the ground Inuyasha walked up to Sango and said, "Let us get her back to the village." Kouga came over and said, "You all right Kagome?" Kagome looked at him and said, "How do you think I feel. I might lose my best friend and my only female friend I have in this era and you asked me how I am feeling." Kouga moved back and said, "I want everyone to leave us alone when we reached the village." Kirara came over and laid down for Kagome to put Sango onto her back. Then Kagome and Shippo got on. Kagome held on to Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga ran next to Kirara. Sango was in bad shape when they reached the village. The village chief came up and said, "I will send for our healer." Kagome picked up Sango and carried her inside. She softly laid her down on the floor and said, "Please Sango don't leave me."

A/N: What do you think so far. I know what you are thinking what is going to happen to Sango. That is a good question because I don't know let. I am going to let you the readers give me ideas for the next chapter.

Sorry for this Chapter to be late. I pulled a double shift so I will try to get the next Chapter up-loaded as soon as I get some Ideas

I would like to thank Cloud Arcanine for helping me with the last Chapter and this Chapter please let me know what you think of this so far


	6. Kagome's Love

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in a later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is " . . . " It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Warning some Lemon

Chapter 5

Here is what happens in the last chapter: Then Kagome and Shippo got on. Kagome held onto Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga ran next to Kirara. Sango was in bad shape when they reached the village. The village chief came up and said, "I will send for our healer." Kagome picked up Sango and carried her inside. She softly laid her down on the floor and said, "Please. Sango don't leave me."

And now to the story:

Kagome was worried about Sango. Shippo came over and touched Kagome's shoulder. She looked at him and said, "Tell me something Shippo?" Shippo said, "She will be fine." The healer came in and said, "Ok. I need everyone out." Kagome looked at the healer and said, "Leave." The healer was about to say something when Miroku came in and said, "You better do what she say's." The healer left all the things she would need. Shippo watched as the healer leave. Miroku was about to come in but Shippo blocked his path and said, "Sorry. Kagome." Miroku took another step and said, "I am here to check up on Sango." Kagome got up and walked towards Miroku and said, "Leave. You can check on her in the morning right now I want to be alone with her." Miroku nodded his head and said, "I will be outside if you want to talk." Kagome nodded her head and said, "Thanks." Miroku walked back out of the room.

When Sango moaned softly. Kagome heard that and went over to her side. Kagome reached out and held her hand. Sango felt someone holding her hand and said, "Who is there?" Kagome leaned down and said, "It is I. Kagome. Shippo and Kirara are here also." Sango gave a weak smiled and said, "Kagome. Please tell me something?" Kagome said, "I love you." Sango slowly open her eyes and said, "Kagome. I thought I lost you." Kagome put a finger to Sango's lips and said, "Rest. I will treat your wound's." Sango nodded her head and said, "Ok." Still, with Kagome's finger on her mouth. Shippo came over and said, "Can I help Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "You can bring me my bag if you guys grabbed it?" Kirara was pulling it when Kagome finished the sentence. Shippo went over and helped Kirara with Kagome's bag. Shippo tried his hardest but couldn't move it. Kagome smiled and said, "Please watch Sango. When I am bring my bag over." Shippo went over to Sango's side and put his little pat on top of Sango's hand. Kagome picked up her bag and walked back over to where Sango was laying down. Once she was next to Sango again, she started to flip thought her bag until she came to her first aid kit she carries around with her. Sango moved her hand slightly and touched Kagome's knee.

Kagome jumped slightly when Sango touched Kagome's knee. Then she settled back down and said, "You are not supposed to move any of your muscles. All right?" Sango moved her hand back and blinked her eyes as she understood. Kagome was about touched where she was hurt and said, "Ok. I want you to tell me if it is hurting you all right." Sango gave her another weak smiled and said, "Sure thing Kagome." Kagome touched one of the wounds and Sango flinched in pain. Kagome said, "Sorry. I didn't mean too." Shippo moved closer and said, "I will help. I feel like I am not doing anything." Kagome smiled and said, "Shippo. You are helping. You are being here with us. Right now I need you to tell Miroku I need some water and Inuyasha that I need some towels." Shippo nodded his head and walked over to the door and told them. Kagome heard Inuyasha huff and said, "I am not going to do it." Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You don't move all right?" Sango smiled and said, "You got it Kagome." Kirara moved closer to Sango and snugged to Sango's side. Kagome got up and walked to the door. Inuyasha was leaning up against the hut with this Tetsusaiga up against his shoulder. Kagome said, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha got up really quick and said, "Towels coming right up." Kagome leaned up against the door frame so she could keep an eye on Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku came back five minutes later with what Kagome wanted. Inuyasha gulped and said, "Sorry." Kagome took everything and walked inside with your saying anything to him.

Kagome put everything next to her and said, "Ok. Sango. I need to remove your clothes." Sango smiled and said, "This isn't the way I thought we would be going out." Kagome leaned in and said, "When you are better we can talk about this all right." Sango nodded her head and said, "There is a zipper under the button on my right shoulder." Kagome unbutton the flip like Sango said and there was the zipper. Kagome started to unzip Sango's battle suit when Shippo said, "I will wait outside with the boy's if that is all right with you two. I am a still a kid." Kagome reached over and patted his head and said, "Ok. But I want you close if I need anything else all right?" Shippo nodded his little head and said, "Sure thing Kagome." Shippo walked out with Kirara right behind him. Sango gave another smile and said, "I don't know why but I like him." Kagome started to unzip Sango's battle suit when she reached the wound's. Kagome took the rag that the healer was going to use and ducked it into the water and ringed it out. She reached the wound's and started to pat the area around the wound where the battle suit was still touching Sango's skin. It took Kagome 5 minutes to removed Sango's battle suit from the wound. Kagome smiled and said, "You still with me Sango?" Sango smiled and said, "I am here no matter what you do. I will keep coming back for me." Kagome leaned towards Sango's forehead and gave her a kiss. Then she worked on the battle suit a little more because if Kagome didn't get it off of Sango's body right now then Sango will be in more pain then anything. Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You all right?" Sango smiled and said, "I am fine. Sore but other then that fine." Kagome lifted the suit off one of the wound's and shook her head. Sango hadn't seen Kagome this upset for a long time. Kagome open her first aid kit and started to look for something. Then she found what she was looking for a moment later. Kagome said, "Ok. I am going to warn you now this might hurt a bit all right." Sango lifted her hand and Kagome reached out and took Sango's hand and said, "You ready." Sango nodded her head and Kagome moved the bottle close to Sango's wound and slowly squeeze the bottle. The cream came out and touched Sango's wound which made Sango flinched. Kagome didn't let go of Sango's hand until there was some more location on the wound. Kagome said, "Ok. I am going to need my other hand for a few minutes later." Sango let go of Kagome's hand and said, "Ok." Kagome slowly moved the location around the wound until it was covered. Then she went other to the other's. Sango smiled when Kagome's hand moved across her body. Kagome said, "Sango. You are happy with me doing this?" Sango open her eyes and looked at Kagome in her eyes and said, "I am happy. You are my going female friend I have here. You can touch me as much as you want." Kagome giggle and said, "Sango. I want to do something but it will wait until I am done all right?" Sango nodded her head slightly. Kagome had removed Sango's suit down to her waist because all the wound's were on the chest and mid-section. It took Kagome 30 minutes to wrap all the wound's of Sango's. Kagome took the towel and damp it down. Then placed it on Sango's forehead. Then said, "Shippo." Shippo came in and said, "What is up Kagome." Kagome smiled and said, "I am going to wash up for a moment. No one is allowed in here until I get back all right. Kirara is allowed in and out if she wants." Shippo run over to Sango's side and said, "I will make sure that the monk stays outside.." He moved the blanket up some more on Sango.

Kagome picked up all the healing supplies and walked out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Well." Kagome looked at Miroku and said, "Don't go in there. Shippo is in there with her and I better not hear you went in there." Miroku nodded his head and said, "I understand Kagome." Then she said, "Inuyasha. We need to talk." So he followed Kagome to the river to wash her hand and the towels. Inuyasha had a funny feeling something was wrong with Kagome. Kouga was gone so Inuyasha didn't have to worry about him. Kagome said, "Inuyasha. I want you to tell me what you were thinking when Naraku captured me?" Inuyasha sat down next to her and said, "Kagome. You are my friend and I was worried about you. When Naraku captured you I didn't know what I was going to do. When we came running back to see you with Sango I was overcome with joy to see you save." Kagome smiled and said, "I know. But for the time begin I am going to be with Sango until she get's better all right which means you and Miroku can go on head with out us." Inuyasha shook his head and said, "We will wait for Sango to get better before leaving. If she is up to it I will carry her back to Keade's village so you can treat her better?" Kagome ringed out the towel and said, "We will seen." She picked up everything and walked back the village. Inside Kagome thought _'Inuyasha. Please go on ahead with out us. Me and Sango need some time to talk about something's.'_

As Kagome walked to the hut she saw that Miroku was on his back side. She walked pasted him and said, "Shippo." Shippo open the door sightly and saw it was Kagome so he let her in. After Kagome was in he stick his tongue out at Miroku. Kagome walked over to Sango's side and said, "How is she Shippo?" Shippo walked over and said, "A little better. I took a quick nap when I heard Sango telling Miroku to stop because she wasn't in the mood to be bugged. I woke up and tossed him outside. I didn't mean to fall asleep Kagome." Sango smiled and said, "You are tried Shippo. Get some rest." Kagome nodded her head and said, "She has a point Shippo. I will take over now." Shippo moved over the other side of the room and went to sleep. Kagome reached up and touched Sango's cheek and said, "You feeling all right." Sango reached up and touched Kagome's hand and said, "I am fine. I want you to hold me." Kagome smiled and said, "Put first I was going to do something I wanted to for a long time." She walked over to the door and locked it. Meanwhile Inuyasha shook his head and said, "Way to go Miroku." When he heard the lock on the door begin locked which meant Kagome and Sango wanted to be alone. Inuyasha pick up Miroku and said, "Let us take a soak." Sango watched as Kagome locked the door and came back over.

Kagome sat next to Sango and said, "I am worried about this." Sango moved her hand to Kagome's lap and said, "Please tell me." Kagome leaned down and kissed Sango on the lips.

Sorry for the teaser I am going to let you hang for a bit on the story. I am waiting for my co-author to edit my other story. I am sorry for begin late with the update.


	7. The Battle of Love

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some lemons in a later chapter.

A/N: When it is _'Italic' _it means a thought: When it is " . . . " It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angrily. I will keep them easy for both of us

Warning some Lemon

Chapter 6

Here is what happens in the last chapter: Kagome sat next to Sango and said, "I am worried about this." Sango moved her hand to Kagome's lap and said, "Please tell me." Kagome leaned down and kissed Sango on the lips.

And now to the story

Kagome removed her lips from Sango's and said, "Sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking?" Sango smiled and said, "It is all right Kagome. I didn't mind. When you aren't around, I would." Sango couldn't go on. Kagome reached out and touched on of Sango's breasts. Sango smiled when the warmth from Kagome's hand touched her breast. Sango looked at Kagome and said, "I want you to touch me some more." Kagome leaned down and said, "Not until you are better. Then we can play all right." Sango nodded her head and said, "Ok. You know what you are doing." Kagome rubbed the wound's of Sango's when she moved her hand down and touched Sango's pussy. Sango smiled and said, "You are lucky I am hurt because I would be doing this to you." Kagome moved her hand back up and said, "You know Sango. You will be on your feet in about a month. If you don't move too much. And that means you will be under my care." Sango reached out and patted Kagome's leg and said, "Ok. You are my doctor." Kagome removed the towel from Sango's head and dipped it again in the water then put it again on Sango's head. Sango smiled and said, "Thanks." Kagome smiled and said, "Don't talk about it. You know you are my only friend that I have here. I can keep happy." Sango smiled and then touched her side.

Kagome removed Sango's hand and said, "I shouldn't have made you laugh. You have open your wound again. I am going to patch you up again." Sango nodded her head and said, "Ok."

Meanwhile Kanna was walking thought the cave when she stopped and said, "I want to know what Kagome is up too." Kaugra came up and said, "Kanna. Naraku wants to see you right now. He has a mission for both of us." Kanna nodded her head and said, "Ok." Kanna walked into the shadows and Kaugra followed her also. They were in the main hall where Naraku was sitting on his throne. Kaugra said, "What is the mission." Kanna wanted to leave and find Kagome because when Kagome was around Kanna felt happy which was weird she hadn't felt happiness before. Naraku said, "I want you two to go and attack Inuyasha and friends because with the demon slayer weak the other's will have to protect her." Kaugra smiled and said, "About time I face him again." Kanna didn't say anything. But she thought, _'I can talk to Kagome about something which has begin bugging me for the longest time now. I would like her to her me if she can. Also, I would like to say sorry to Sango for attacking her.'_ Kaugra smiled and said, "At least I get some fun with him." Kanna nodded her head and was gone. Kaugra shook her head and went to talk to Kanna to see what is wrong with her. Kanna was in her room she turned her mirror around so she can look at Kagome her only friend she had. Kagome would let her fight against the demon. But if she got over her head Kagome would have jumped in to help. She runs her fingers over Kagome's face and let a tear come across her face. When she heard someone walking toward her room. She wiped the tear and said, "Kaugra. What do you want?" Kaugra looked at Kanna and said, "I am here to talk to you. When Kagome left, you haven't begun your self. What is wrong?" Kanna removed the picture of Kagome and said, "I enjoyed her being here what is wrong with that?" Kagura shook her head and said, "Tomorrow we go and attack them." Kanna nodded her head and Kagura left.

Kagome patched up Sango's wound's for the second time in the night. Kagome lifted Sango's hand and places it on her lap. Sango said, "Kagome. You don't mind covering me up because I am getting cold." Kagome moved the blanket over Sango some more and said, "Better." Sango nodded her head and said, "Much better." Shippo saw Kagome and Sango share a kiss so he went to sleep because they might want some alone time to talk. Kirara snugged close to Shippo and then she fell asleep. Kagome smiled and said, "You know I might call it a night also." Kagome moved her things over to the wall and slipped under the covers and said, "I am going to keep you warm thought out the night." Sango nodded her head and said, "I don't mind." Kagome put her arm across Sango's chest and fell asleep. Sango fell asleep after Kagome.

During the night Inuyasha was on guard duty because he didn't want anyone sneaking on them when they slept. Miroku had the same idea. Inuyasha said, "Miroku. You think Sango would get better." Miroku lifted his head and said, "I don't know. I didn't see the wound's she has. I know she isn't a half demon like you but I know she will be better in no time. But I am worried about Kagome. She is the one I am more worried about. The look in her eyes when she was carrying Sango something about it wasn't right." Inuyasha nodded his head and said, "I know what you mean." They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.

Morning came and Shippo woke up to see that Kagome had left already. He moved over to Sango and touched her hand. Kagome woke up and stretched her arms over her head and said, "I better change the water. And get some fresh air." Kagome walked out of the hut and then walked to the river to get some fresh water for Sango's wound's. When she thought about Sango's wound her, heart would hurt. She didn't tell Sango about this because Sango has too much on her plate already. Right now Sango had to worry about is healing herself. She lifted the bucket with some water and walked back to the village. When she reached the hut Sango was in when she felt a blast of air. Kagome said, "Kagura." She walked inside and said, "Shippo. Please stay with Sango. Kaugra is here. If anything happens I want you to get Sango to Keade's village right away. Understood." Shippo nodded his little head and Kagome left. When she saw that Inuyasha, Miroku were already there. Kagome said, "KAGURA."

Inuyasha woke and saw that Kagome was leaving to get some more water. 30 minutes later a sent came across his nose and said, "Kaugra." Miroku woke up also and went to where Kaugra was waiting for them.

Kaugra walked to find Kanna because she was ready. Kanna was busy looking at her mirror when she removed the picture from her mirror. Then she saw it was Kaugra. She said, "You all right." Kanna nodded her head and said, "I am all right. You ready to go." Kaugra nodded her head and said, "Ok. Let us go then." Then they left. Kanna was going to watch the battle until it was time for her to jump in. Kaugra went to the edge of the village and waited for Inuyasha to show up. She saw that Inuyasha had caught her sent. And right on time Inuyasha showed up. She smiled and said, "So. You have showed up to face me." She lunched a blast of air that is when Kagome said, "KAUGRA." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "Get out of here." Kagome started to walk towards Kaugra and said, "You have hurt my best friend and you are luck I was around because if she died I would hunt you down until I take my final breath." Then Kagome started to transformed into a warrior with a weapon on her hip and armor on. Everyone in the village moved away from Kagome.

Kaugra smiled and said, "You want to fight against me." Kagome reached for her weapon on her hip and said, "Miroku. Please put a barrier around the village. Inuyasha. Please don't interrupt the battle between us. This bitch is mine." Kaugra smiled and said, "So you want to meet the same fate as her." Kagome removed the weapon and said, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I AM IN." Kanna who was watching everything said, "Kagome. I am here." Kagome took a deep breath and said, "I don't know about you two I am going to get her back for Sango." Inuyasha went up to her and said, "Don't fight her." Kagome turned and said, "I am going to kill her so back off." Inuyasha backed off.

Sorry for the teaser I am going to let you hang for a bit on the story. I am sorry for begin late with the update. But don't worry there will be more in the next chapter. Kanna talks to Kagome about something personal


	8. Thanks

I am working a few others stories at the moment so I am sorry I haven't posted any new chapters to this story. If you want to know what other stories I have going on please read K&M Story for Fan Fiction and  There is also Keitaro and Motoko love Story on Fan Fiction. For  I have Spartan 119 and Keitaro's Secret which is still being worked on. So please check out my other stories and let me know what you think of them. Thanks for all the support everyone has given to me for keep on working on this story. Here are all the stories I have going at the moment:

Kagome and Sango

Keitaro and Motoko Love Story

K&M Story

Spartan 119

Keitaro's Secret

So please read them and let me know what you think of them.


	9. The Truth of the matter

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha. Please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some Lemon's coming up soon.

A/N: When it is in '_Italic_' it means thinking: When it is "..." It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 7 The Truth of the matter

As Kagome got ready to fight against Kaugra. Kagome was pissed off because Sango was hurt badly. Kagome didn't want anything else then to her hands on Kagura because Kagura had hurt Kagome's best friend. Kagome reached for her weapon and removed it. Inuyasha backed off and said, "Please be careful." Kagome smiled and said, "Don't worry about me because I don't need it because I will kill her with my own two hands." That is when Kagome attacked Kaugra. Kaugra smiled and said, "You will meet the same fate as the demon slayer." That is when Kagome jumped up in the air and said, "Die you Bitch." Kaugra said, "Dance of the dragon." Kagome smiled and said, "I know your weak spot." Kanna said, "Please Kagome. Don't lose to her because I would like to talk to you about joining your group." Then she saw Kagome dodged the attack in mid air. Meanwhile at the hut Shippo was listening to the battle and got ready to get Sango out of there if things got out of hand. Sango sat up and said, "Shippo. Please help me stand up." Shippo turned around and saw that Sango was sitting up. Shippo run over to her and said, "Sango. Please lay back down. Your wound's aren't healed." Sango smiled and said, "It is alright. I would like to be out there watching the fight. Because if Kagome knows I am there to support her then she will win." Shippo shook his head and said, "Sango. I am sorry to say this but lay back down. If you go out there then you will be in the road. Kagome can't focus on the fight because she will be worried about you getting hit." Sango smiled and said, "Don't worry. You will be there to protect me right." Shippo started to cry and said, "Ok." Kirara came over and helped Sango stand up. Sango did up her battle suit and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and used it as support. Then Shippo said, "If you fall down when you are there I am taking you to Keade's village." Sango nodded her head and said, "Deal."

Meanwhile that the battle Kagome had cut Kaugra on the arm and said, "Give up." Kaugra smiled and said, "You can't win against me." That is when Kagome started to laugh and said, "I was going to make your death quick and easy but now I am going to give you a slow and painful death." Then Kagome attacked again and this time Kaugra was ready for her. Kaugra lunched an attack and it hit Kagome right in the stomach. Kagome went down to a knee and said, "You are lucky." Kaugra said, "Now I am going to kill you." That is when Kagome heard a voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Sango. Kagome looked at Sango in the eyes and then Kagome got back to her feet. Kanna smiled when Kagome got back to her feet. Kagome took a few deep breaths and said, "I am going to end this now. Dragon Attack." Then Kagome attacked. Kaugra got out of there in time. Kagome said, "Come back here and fight me." That is when she fell down to a knee. Sango had arrived at the edge to see Kagome down to a knee. Sango said, "Kagome. Please don't lose." Kagome looked at her over her shoulder and then got back to her feet. Sango saw that Kagome fought with some new strength. Then Kaugra got out to there. Once Kaugra was gone Sango went up to Kagome and said, "Kagome." Kagome looked at Sango and said, "You should be resting." Sango smiled and said, "It can be said the same for you." Then Sango smiled and put her arm around Kagome and said, "Let us head back for some rest."

Meanwhile Kanna was watching the whole fight. Once Kaugra was gone Kanna waited for a few more minutes and then walked out. Inuyasha said, "I smell something." Then Kagome said, "What." Then a voice said, "Kagome." Everyone turned around and saw that Kanna was standing there. Inuyasha was about to attack when Kagome said, "Kanna. What are you doing here?" Kanna lowered her mirror and said, "I came here to talk with you and the Demon slayer?" Sango said, "You want to talk with me and Kagome?" Kanna nodded her head and said, "Yes." Kagome walked up to Kanna and said, "I don't know why but I can trust you. You give me your word that you will not do anything to hurt us or Sango?" Kanna said, "I give you my word. I will do nothing to hurt them for you." Kagome smiled and said, "Ok. Let us get back to the inn so Sango can rest." Inuyasha said, "I don't trust one of Naraku's demon's." Kagome looked into Kanna eyes and said, "I trust her. For some reason I know she can keep her word." Kanna handed Kagome her mirror and said, "This way you know I will not do anything." Kagome shook her head and said, "You can hold on to it." Kanna said, "Ok." Then Kagome saw that Kanna was upset but didn't tell anyone about it.

All of them including Kanna went back to the inn. Sango lay back down when Kanna said, "I would like to know if I can join up with you." Inuyasha huffed and said, "No way." Kagome smiled and said, "I have to think about it. Right now I have so much to worry about." Kanna nodded her head and said, "I know. If you want I can help you with Sango?"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I have so much going on at the moment. I am working on another story with Half-Jaw called 'End of the War' or please check out my favorites and you will see our name killerhalfjaw. I will try to get the next chapter done up. Right now I am going to think on what is going to happen. If you have any idea's please give me some and I will give you credit for them.


	10. The Love Between enemies and f

Killer Man: I don't own Inuyasha. Please be nice and let me know what you think of this story. There might be some Lemon''s coming up soon.

A/N: When it is in '_Italic_' it means thinking: When it is "..." It means talking: When it is in "CAPS" it means angry. I will keep them easy for both of us

Chapter 8 The Love Between enemies and friend's

Kagome looked at Kanna and started to work on Sango's wound's again. Kanna sat over against the wall watching Kagome working on Sango. Kagome said, "Will you be alright for a moment while I talk with Kanna?"

Sango smiled and put a hand on Kagome's leg and said, "I will be. But don't take too long I will get lonely without you next to me." Then Sango smiled at Kagome and then put her arms over her chest which was exposed because Kagome hadn't finished working on the wound's let.

Kagome went over to Kanna and said, "Kanna. I am sorry for the way you are treated at the moment. I hope you understand."

Kanna smiled and said, "I don't mind. I will support you if I can if I can't I will try my best. I promise you that." Kagome looked into Kanna's eyes and then saw that she was telling the truth. Then she saw something else in her eyes.

Kagome leaned closer to Kanna and said, "You were with me during a mission I let you deal with a demon right?"

Kanna nodded her head and said, "Yes. But if I got over my head you would jump in to help."

Kagome smiled and said, "Ok. If you don't mind can you please help me with Sango's wound's?" Kanna nodded her head and made her way over to Sango. Which Sango smiled about because she needed the support.

Meanwhile outside the hut Inuyasha was upset because he didn't trust Kanna for some reason and Kagome wasn't herself when Kagura showed up. Shippo came over and said, "I am going in to see if Kagome need's anything." Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and held him close to his face.

Shippo took a swing at Inuyasha's face which connected with his face. Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head which made him cry. Kagome heard Shippo crying so she went to see what made him cry. Once she got to the door she saw Inuyasha had him by his tail. She growled which made Inuyasha look at her and saw that Kagome was upset with him. Inuyasha said, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Shippo can come in if he wants because I might want some things and he can get them for me. I trust him." Inuyasha gulped and nodded his head and let go of Shippo. Shippo went up to Kagome and climbed onto her shoulder.

Kagome went back into the room and said, "Ok. How are you feeling?" Kanna lifted her head and then smiled at Kagome.

Sango smiled and said, "Still the same but I am happy to have someone here that understand's me." Which made Kagome giggle alone with Kanna and Shippo.

Shippo shook his head and said, "Sorry for giggling about that Sango."

Sango smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Kanna. You know you can come closer if you want." Kanna shook her head and said, "If it is alright with you I will stay here."

Shippo went over to Kanna and looked at her.

Meanwhile back at Naraku's hiding spot. Kaugra arrived with some wound's Naraku looked at Kaugra and said, "What happen?" Kaugra looked at him and said, "That Bitch Kagome attacked me. I got out of there in time. If I hadn't I would be dead right now."

Naraku shook his head and said, "This wasn't part of my plan but I might have to work on another thing. Go and get some rest. I will think of something." Kagura nodded her head and left Naraku alone with his thoughts. He sat down and said, "Now what am I going to do with her?" He started to tap his finger's on the arm of his chair then a thought came to him. He would lead Kagome away from the Demon slayer so he can have a talk with her alone but when is the real question.

Kaugra went to somewhere she could rest. She saw the fire in Kagome's eyes when they fought against each other just now. Kagome was upset with Kagura for attacking Sango. Kagura closed her eyes and fell asleep. It was morning when Kagura woke up from her sleep. She got dressed and went to see Naraku wanted her to do anything.

Meanwhile back at the village Shippo looked at Kanna in the eyes and said, "I don't know if I can trust you or not." Kagome was about to say something to Shippo but Kanna shook her head.

Kanna said, "I understand. You still don't trust me that is understandable. What we did to Sango and Kagome." Sango said, "Kanna. Don't worry about it. You were only following orders from Naraku." Kanna moved closer to Sango and said, "Please forgive me?"

Sango reached out and said, "I forgiven you." Kanna leaned down and kissed Sango on the forehead and then said, "I didn't mean to kiss you on the forehead like that?" Sango smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind but Kagome might not like you doing that." They both looked at Kagome. But Kagome was smiling at her.

Kagome said, "I really don't mind. You are showing you are a caring person aren't you Kanna. I could tell when I was with you." Sango said, "What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome told Sango what happen during the time she was with Naraku. Once she was done it was night time so Kagome said, "How about we all get some rest." Shippo was already asleep with Kirara over in a corner of the room. Kanna said, "Can I please sleep close to both of you please?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I don't mind what about you Sango?" Sango smiled and said, "I don't mind. I really would like my soul to stay in my body." Kanna smiled and said, "I will not take your soul or your love for Kagome." Kagome blushed and said, "Ok. Let us get some sleep." So al three of them lay down close to each other and then fell asleep holding each other.

Before Kanna closed her eyes she said, "I will ask to join them because I am done fighting against them." Then she closed her eyes and fell a sleep next to Sango and Kagome.

Morning came to the village the first one to get up was Kanna. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Where am I?" Then it came back to her where she was. She moved away from Kagome and Sango because she didn't feel like she belong there with them sleeping.

Kagome woke up next and said, "Morning Kanna, Sango." Sango rubbed her eyes and said, "Morning Kagome and Kanna." That is when they saw Kanna away from then up against the wall. Kagome said, "What is wrong?" Kanna said, "I am sorry for sleeping next to you like that."

Kagome smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. Come over here and join us." Kanna moved slowly close to Kagome and Sango. Sango reached out and touched Kanna on the leg and said, "What is wrong?"

Kanna lifted her head and said, "I was thinking about something but I understand that you don't want me to stay around." Kagome said, "What are you talking about." Kanna lifted her head and then she started to cry.

Meanwhile back at the hide-out Naraku was still thinking on a plan when Kagura walked in. Kagura said, "I am ready to fight against Kagome again." Naraku shook his head and said, "Right now we are going to wait for a few more day's because I have a funny feeling something is going to happen. They are going to be moving the Demon Slayer out of that village and take her somewhere more safe. When they are moving her we will attack them full out. You will attack Kagome while I lead Inuyasha and the Monk away." Kaugra smiled and said, "Thank you." Then they started to make some plan's. After about 5 hours they had everything ready. The next thing they have to do is wait.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I have so much going on at the moment. I am working on another story with Half-Jaw called ''End of the War'' or please check out my favorites and you will see our name killerhalfjaw. I will try to get the next chapter done up. Right now I am going to think on what is going to happen. If you have any idea's please give me some and I will give you credit for them.


End file.
